A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of door accessories, more specifically, a device that can hold a door open and release a door.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a door holding and releasing device that includes a stand that is placed outside of said door and includes a doorman that rotates about said stand, and wherein said doorman when engaged shall keep a door in an opened state; wherein a string tied to said doorman extends to an opposing said of said door and upon pulling of said string will rotate the doorman thereby releasing the door, and whereupon said door will return to a closed position.
The Eldh patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,688) discloses a door holding device having a pivotable latch device that is swung to a latching position when the door is opened, and the door is released by swinging the latch to the release position. However, the device does not include a stand located outside of said door that holds a door in an opened state until pulling upon a cord that extends through the opening between the door and door frame to release said door.
The O'Kelley et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,338,098) discloses a device for holding a door open having a ready release mechanism comprising a latch pivotally supported on a bracket and a release lever pivotally supported on the latch. However, the device does not utilize a stand located outside of said door that holds a door in an opened state until pulling upon a cord that extends through the opening between the door and door frame to release said door.
The Haynes patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,784) discloses a door stop for the handicapped comprising a pivoting cross bar mounted at a convenient height traverse to the door connected by means of a lever to a door-stop at the corner of the door. However, the door stop relies upon hardware installed upon a side of said door and does not use a stand that is placed outside of a door so as to hold a door in an opened position until it needs to be let go and close.
The Lemmer patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,853) discloses a closure member restraining device comprising a catch that is spring mounted and thus movable into a recess for restraining and releasing a door. Again, the device does not include a stand that is palced outside of a door and holds a door open until a string releases said door.
The Faubert patent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,518,643) discloses a door holder comprising a swinging bolt or hook member together with means operating upon impact for moving the bolt or hook member into a position to engage and hold the door. Again, the device does not include a stand that is placed outside of a door and holds a door open until a string releases said door.
The Prasad patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 453,470) illustrates a design for an adjustable door barricade, which does not depict a stand having a doorman mounted atop.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a door holding and releasing device that includes a stand that is placed outside of said door and includes a doorman that rotates about said stand, and wherein said doorman when engaged shall keep a door in an opened state; wherein a string tied to said doorman extends to an opposing said of said door and upon pulling of said string will rotate the doorman thereby releasing the door, and whereupon said door will return to a closed position. In this regard, the door holding and releasing device departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.